


Loki恶作剧

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 内有一小段性行为描述, 已经交往, 洛基恶作剧, 盾铁 - Freeform, 需要说一声我爱你, 魔法
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: Tony发现自己听不见除Steve以外的人说话了...





	Loki恶作剧

Tony坐在工作室里，盯着Jarvis给的扫描建模陷入深思。  
  
  
他们就在前天刚刚经历了一场大规模的战争，不对，说战争太过了，打斗还差不多。那是一个毒品走私团伙，在某个大楼地下室藏匿着，结果其中有人出卖了团伙的位置。头头逼的走投无路，也不知道是不是白粉吸的太多脑袋不清醒了，扬言要炸掉大楼让上千人一起陪葬。他们控制了大门不让人离开，而那群人的军火储备又该死的充足，让FBI和NYPD都在外完全不敢轻举妄动，场面一度非常混乱。  
  
  
而复仇者一般就是在这种时候起作用。  
  
  
他们决定先躲开那群疯子的视野从大楼中端进入。Wanda和Bruce在大厦驻守，Clint在隔壁楼勘察情况，Natasha在大门口和那群人的头头谈判，Vision和Sam利用可以飞行的便利从上方疏散人群，而Captain America还有他——Iron man，等待人员疏散的差不多的时候潜入大楼，把那个试图炸掉大楼的家伙给控制住。  
  
  
完美的计划。  
  
  
而当他背着Steve飞进大楼，正往下走时，突然有人从一侧冲出来朝两人开了几枪，Tony自然没什么事，钢铁侠的战衣让他对手枪这种小攻击免疫，而Steve右手手臂却被子弹擦伤了。  
  
  
动他男人?  
  
  
Tony·超级护自家人·Stark表示不能忍。  
  
  
刚准备一个斥力炮过去轰飞这个家伙的Tony却看见那人全身开始冒着红光，青筋顺着小腿一直蔓延到脖颈，眼珠子激凸。暗觉大事不好的Tony往后退了一步，下一秒被Steve拉住一起破开玻璃纵身跃出窗外。等Tony带着Steve在空中稳住后，面前的大楼如他见过无数次的场景一样，从刚刚他们逃离的地方猛地一阵红光，玻璃被震碎，钢筋水泥被击破，各种爆炸声音混杂一起，在红光消失后猛地钻进他和Steve的耳里，下意识捂住Steve的耳朵，战衣却并没有阻隔多少声音，那股爆炸声顺着神经纤维震得他背脊一麻，耳朵疼的厉害。  
  
  
楼下的人被这个变故吓得四处逃窜，有一个小孩被逃窜的人群撞地摔倒在地。Natasha虽然被突然爆炸的楼层搞得很懵，但她还是非常冷静地一把拎起那个小孩迅速往安全地带跑，猎鹰和幻视则迅速到达地面帮忙疏散，Tony就呆呆地看着大楼在他面前轰然倒塌。  
  
  
对此事故因为是突发意外，平民和警察都没有人员伤亡，加上Tony承担了费用，神盾局并没有对复仇者有多责难，但Tony把自己关到实验室里反复对这次事故进行研究。  
  
  
那个红光爆炸体和绝境病毒太过相似，这让他感觉非常不好，而他总觉得那丝红光里夹杂着一丝……绿光。  
  
  
绿光?  
  
  
这个念头刚浮现出来，Tony就感觉到了一阵疾风向他耳边袭来，下意识一躲，他抓起桌上的触发器就往手上一按一扯，几乎是不到一秒的时间，攻击就已就绪 。  
  
  
纳米材料真方便。  
  
  
“哇哦哇哦！冷静点，蝼蚁。”  
  
  
Tony忍住自己翻白眼的冲动，收起了手中的武器：“麻烦你从我的桌子上下来顺便擦干净谢谢，我有点洁癖。”  
  
  
“你才没有洁癖。”这个一身好似莎士比亚的绿色戏服，拥有精致五官的优雅男人却很不优雅的半蹲在凌乱的工作桌上，他两只手指捻起桌上的纸，扫了两眼，被Tony一把夺下。  
  
  
“别乱翻，Loki，我对你有洁癖。”  
  
  
“我又看不懂。”Loki不文雅地翻了一个白眼，跳下桌子。  
  
  
“你哥哥不在我这里。”Tony瞟了一眼Loki，Loki双手环抱胸前，意外地没有和他拌嘴，只是饶有趣味地盯着那个建模。Tony心里一惊，表面如常地走过去，按下一个键收起了建模，转身微笑看着他。“你要是找Thor的话可以去楼上瞧瞧，我这里……”  
  
  
“不是我干的。”Loki突然开口打断了Tony的话，他挑起半边眉毛看着Tony。“我知道你在想什么。”  
  
  
“为什么我要相信你?”Tony见Loki主动提起，便也不假装了，他从一边抽出一包葡萄干，拿起一些塞进嘴里大嚼特嚼，眼神死死地盯住面前的神。  
  
  
“我也没想让你相信我，信不信由你。”Loki耸耸肩，看着Tony忽然笑了。“但我这次来是有别的目的的。”  
  
  
话音刚落，Loki幻化出他的权杖，尖角轻轻凑上了Tony的反应堆，绿色的光芒在顶端轻轻闪了闪，像是钻进了反应堆。  
  
  
tony挑了挑眉毛，冷笑了一声：“你这招对我没用，记得吗?”  
  
  
“Let's see。”Loki朝Tony眨眨眼，瞬间消失，Tony翻了个白眼，不再理会这个幼稚的“神”，转身拍拍手。  
  
  
“好了，Jarvis，重新建模，顺便告诉我一下你刚刚分析的爆炸点。”  
  
  
蓝色建模在Tony面前展开，tony左右划拉了一下，等着Jarvis的报告，却迟迟没听到回应。  
  
  
“Jarvis?你在吗?”  
  
  
不知是不是错觉，Tony似乎看见面前的建模闪了闪，下一秒，另一个蓝色半透明显示屏在他面前展开，几个大字呈现在上。  
  
  
【您听不到我的声音吗?】  
  
  
Tony眉头一皱，他放下手中的笔：“你刚刚说话了?”  
  
  
【我刚刚已经开始了语音报告，可您并未听到。】  
  
  
“……扫描程序声音系统。”  
  
  
【已扫描，并未发现任何问题。】  
  
  
Tony皱皱眉，按照Jarvis的说法，他听不见Jarvis的声音，按道理就应该是他自己聋了。可他并没有那种聋了的感觉，他依旧能听见旁边叽叽喳喳的咖啡机。【他应该给这个东西加点静音的材料，这玩意儿运作起来太吵了】  
  
  
但他的确是听不见自己说话的声音了。  
  
  
Loki。  
  
  
该死的家伙。  
  
  
Tony咬牙切齿，转身推开门冲冲往楼上走去，险些撞上咬着棒棒糖的Clint。  
  
  
“嘿！稳着点，你要去哪呢那么急匆匆的?”Clint把棒棒糖从嘴巴里抽出来，诧异地望着Tony。  
  
  
而Tony看着Clint嘴巴一张一合，却什么也听不见，顿时感觉背后一凉，他有些焦灼的往一边走去，却被Clint拦住。  
  
  
“嘿?怎么不理我?”  
  
  
Tony无语的看着Clint，放弃似地指了指耳朵：“我听不见了！”说罢便转身就走，留Clint一个人在原地随风凌乱。  
  
  
  
  
就在接下来两个小时内，Tony试图和复仇者们交流却根本听不见他们在说什么只好连比带划并成功把众人吓到后，大家聚集在大厅里对着坐在沙发上捂着脸的Tony发了愁。  
  
  
“所以是Loki干的好事?”在听完Tony几近咆哮的控诉后，Thor有些心虚地摸了摸脖子。“我对此非常抱歉，我去找Loki让他恢复你。”  
  
  
“我，听不见，你，在说什么。”Tony很冷漠的看着Thor，因为听不见自己在说什么，这让Tony说话都变得非常困难，天花板上的Jarvis非常贴心的弹出了显示屏，Tony看了一眼显示屏，将目光投向Thor，表情更加冷漠：  
  
  
“谁给你的勇气，觉得小鹿斑比会听你的 ?”  
  
  
Thor有些头疼的揉了揉太阳穴：“不管怎么样，他不听也得听。”  
  
  
Tony刚想说点什么时，后面的门突然被拉开。在健身房待了四个小时想来大厅给自己搞瓶水的Steve被满屋子的复仇者向他齐刷刷投来的视线搞得后背一麻，他看了一眼坐在中央的Tony，抽下肩膀上搭着的毛巾，擦了擦额头上的汗，试探着问：“这是……在开会吗?”  
  
  
中间的Tony却一跃而起，拉开本来想回答Steve问题的Bruce，颤抖的声音近乎要破音：“你说什么?！”  
  
  
Steve似乎是被自家男朋友那抓住了救命稻草般的表情吓了一跳，微微往后退了一小步：“我说，你们这是在开会吗，怎么了吗Tony……”  
  
  
话音未落，动作比脑袋反应先一步抱住了那个向自己跑过来的小胡子男人，虽然一头雾水但还是搂紧了怀中人。  
  
  
一旁的众人纷纷做出了一个呕吐的表情，而Tony浑然不觉地转头对着大家，表情有些因透露着希望的神采而有些扭曲地吼了一句：  
  
  
“我能听见Steve说的话！！”  
  
  
Steve：????  
  
  
复仇者：哦【冷漠.jpg】。  
  
  
爱情真了不起。  
  
  
经过Jarvis全面扫描分析后，Tony本人是没有任何问题。【除了那些胃病啊什么的乱七八糟的，看在上帝的份上，Jarvis念出那堆疾病的名字的时候，Steve脸都青了，并剥夺了Tony接下来一个星期对咖啡的管理权】但是能检测到Tony反应堆处无法确认的能量波动，百分之百可以确认是Loki搞的鬼，鉴于Tony目前只能听见Steve一个人的声音，这可能又是那个无聊到极致的神搞得什么爱情魔法。对此Tony倒没有太过在意，只是默默在心底给那个爱恶作剧的神扎了扎小人。  
  
  
但他需要跟人交流，他可以只和Steve说话，他可以在和复仇者们说话时拉一个显示屏让Jarvis同时传译。但他不能让高层知道这事，也不能让这事传出去。“钢铁侠中奇怪魔法失去听力”这种新闻要是出现在头条上，他估计会被某位女士用高跟鞋追杀到天涯海角。  
  
  
既然是爱情魔法，那就是他和Steve得做点什么解决这个该死的魔法喽。  
  
  
鉴于这不是第一次发生这种事，Tony聪明的大脑转了转，二话不说跑去健身房拦截了练得一身臭汗的Steve。冲上去像八爪鱼似的就亲，完全不顾某人“等我洗个澡！”的呼喊，亲的Steve满脸口水后被忍不住了的Steve压在墙上舌吻，好不激烈。  
  
  
路过健身房的Natasha克制了很久才没有把这一对爱情鸟给扔出复联大厦。  
  
  
但并没有什么用，Tony还是听不见。  
  
  
在实验室和Jarvis显示屏交流了几分钟之后的Tony烦躁值快速上升，原来他可以一边听Jarvis说一边动作，现在他还得浪费几秒时间去看Jarvis的显示屏！  
  
  
Tony泄愤似地将手中的扳手一扔，双手撑在桌子上，那一头棕色小卷毛被自己弄的凌乱的堪比复联门口那个树上的鸟窝。他死死盯住显示屏，大脑飞速旋转。  
  
  
既然亲吻不行，那打一炮会不会就解决了?  
  
  
Tony·Stark向来是说干就干。  
  
  
于是Captain America在结束一天的训练后，成功在自己的房间收获了一只光溜溜的Iron man。  
  
  
其实Tony是穿的有内裤的，他脖子上还套了一个名字叫颈圈的情趣用品，上面甚至还有几个小铃铛。他那个内裤上，好像也有着一个类似兔子尾巴的小毛球。  
  
  
但在Steve眼里，Tony这跟没有穿没什么区别。  
  
  
“这其实是内裤装饰。”Tony掩饰着自己已经忍不住开始发烫的耳垂。“帕尔，记得吗，那个内裤公司的老板，我帮他们解决了一个小麻烦。于是他，如你所见，很热情的，送了我一箱内裤，我现在只是，嗯……试穿，你如果不介意的话我那里还有，你想试试吗?”  


“不了谢谢，不过帕尔?”Steve表情有些戏谑。“帕尔·森德?我怎么记得他是，经营情趣用品的?”  
  
  
“不是森德，是摩斯，帕尔·摩斯。”Tony不自在地扯了扯内裤边。“记忆力不错，老冰棍。”  
  
  
“哦，帕尔·摩斯。”Steve非常正经地点了点头。“那为什么你在我房间试穿内裤?”  
  
  
“……我以为我们是一体的?你知道的，就，我的是你的，你的也是我的。”  
  
  
“嗯，我的就是你的，你的就是我的。”Steve嘴角的笑容有些克制不住要冒了出来，他眼神有些色情的视奸着面前的男人，从眼睛开始到脚板心，Tony向上帝发誓他看见steve的视线在自己裤裆那里停留了不止一秒。  
“所以你为什么要在我房间试穿内裤?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
咬住身下人的耳垂，Steve满意的看着Tony从脖颈一路红到腰上那两个好看的腰窝。底下湿黏黏一片，余光可见浅色床单上那蔓延开来的一大片深色的痕迹，他伸手抓住Tony脖子上的猫颈圈，上面的铃铛随着动作发出非常有节奏感的声响。  
  
  
“我之前……之前怎么没发现你那么坏呢?”Tony努力想撑起来，却被Steve下一个动作弄的直直跌进被窝里。“一副道貌岸然的样子，你明明比谁都清楚我就是来找你睡觉的，带有性意味的那种。”  
  
  
“对，我的确很清楚。”Steve在Tony脑袋顶上胡乱揉了一把小卷毛。“只是你突然那么主动要来和我睡觉，我有点受宠若惊。”  
  
  
“那不，呼……轻点，那不很正常吗……嗯……”  
  
  
“嗯，很正常。”Steve揉了揉Tony的腰。“我想我只是想让你亲口说出来。”  
  
  
“你绝对是豆沙馅的冰棍。”  
  
  
“豆沙馅?”  
  
  
“就，切开是黑的那种。”  
  
  
“有豆沙馅的冰棍吗?”Steve还真的停下来想了想。  
  
  
“别他妈纠结那个了，你，顶一下那里……”  
Tony咬着枕头，双手胡乱地抓着，迫切想找到一个点支撑自己。他屁股被抬高，一下又一下的往Steve的胯上撞，感觉后腰酸胀到不行，屁股被Steve的胯拍的红肿，他感觉自己要死了，耳朵里忽然轰隆轰隆响。  
  
  
或许这次真的可行?  
  
  
在接受了一大堆来自Steve的东西后，Tony趴在床上，感受到液体流出的黏腻感。Steve抱着自己在自己身体上亲来亲去，Tony忍住自己想用手去弄掉那些液体的冲动，嘶哑着喊了一声：  
  
  
“Jarvis?”  
  
  
一片寂静，他耳边只充斥着Steve的喘气声，他挪了挪身子，又喊了一声，这时，一个显示屏猛地弹出在两人面前。  
  
  
【看来与Captain进行深入接触对于解开魔法并未有用处，您还是听不见】  
  
  
Tony发誓他要不是累的连根手指都抬不起来，绝对会以Loki为圆心，以他家八辈祖宗为半径，顺时针都给操一遍。  
  
  
  
  
亲吻没有用，上床也没有用，那到底该怎么办才行?  
  
  
Tony感觉自己要秃头了，他当初在麻省理工和人讨论霍奇猜想都没那么难受过。不对，这已经不是霍奇猜想或者NP完全问题的难度了，这简直是把世界数学七大难题放在Tony面前要他同时在一个小时内解决。  
  
  
那还不如杀了他。  
  
  
而Steve这边，虽然对于Tony的情况知道个大概，但Tony一直跟他说没什么大问题，又说问题很快能解决，他也没有对此有太多关注。  
  
  
而在之后一次出任务后，他们遇到了麻烦。  
  
  
“那该死的外星大嘴猴！”  
  
  
难得见到Wanda在战场上那么情绪外露，她手上的红光一刻不停地向那些外星来袭者袭去，不过这一次的确挺难对付。Thor被猴子缠满，他一次次轰开身上的毛猴，却又在下一秒被围了个满贯。周围有不少平民，Thor不敢太过释放自己雷电之力，只好憋屈的进行物理攻击，等待平民疏散。  
  
  
“上帝啊行行好，把这群外星大嘴猴给我送回去！我他妈不喜欢猴子！不要企图来亲我！”Clint倒是非常正常地喋喋不休，要不是需要部署计划，Steve都想关掉通讯。他执盾牌击飞一只大嘴猴后，看着天上飞着的金红色身影，和那些外星生物做斗争，Captain America感觉他家Iron man下一秒就要从天上掉下来了，伸手调到私人频道。  
  
  
“Tony，你那边怎么样?需要支援吗?”  
  
  
“报告队长，我现在哦妈惹法克！我现在脑袋顶上有一只外星大嘴猴试图扳开我的面甲，我现在感觉自己有点脑震荡！所以！对没错！我需要支援！”  
  
  
“我这里也脱不开身。”Steve看着被大嘴猴逼的极其混乱的复仇者们，迅速调到公共频道，边打边喊。“Vision！去帮帮Iron man！还有你Hawkeye！Ant-man在你脚下不要踩到他！还有Doctor！我们现在可能需要Hulk！”  
  
  
“好的，Captain，不过得麻烦Iron man往下面飞一点，这样我方便攻击。”  
  
  
“嘿Cap！Ant-man在我的箭上，我们刚刚想出了个合体技能！”  
  
  
“听起来真色情。”Natasha的声音听起来依旧冷静，Steve看着她在自己两百米前方利落砍掉一只大嘴猴的脑袋，感觉背后凉了凉。  
  
  
“是你想得太多，Nat！”  
  
  
“Hulk不听我的话！”Bruce的声音听起来有点崩溃。“他不肯出来！”  
  
  
“没关系Doctor，我们会想出办法的。”Steve此时也有些焦头烂额，但他依旧尽力保持冷静，指挥着队友们。  
  
  
“Iron man?Mr.Stark?”Vision的声音出现在一声巨响后，他听起来有些焦急。“我需要您往下飞6米左右，不然我没法攻击。”  
  
  
但这时的Tony却意外的安静，Steve觉得不太对劲，试探着喊了一声Tony的名字，Tony这才开了口。  
  
  
“怎么了，Cap?”  
  
  
“你没听见Vision说的吗?”Steve感觉自己小腿被咬了一口，这让他有点急躁。“往下飞6米，他来帮你！”  
  
  
“……我知道了。”Tony的声音听起来还是怪怪的，Steve还来不及细想，就看见一只巨型大嘴猴嘶吼着向他跑过来。  
  
  
您出来都不打声招呼吗！  
  
  
Steve赶紧往旁边冲去试图躲开巨型大嘴猴怕被殃及，Falcons这时候非常给力地冒了出来，逮住Steve腰带把队长送上了天。  
  
  
这说法好像不太对。  
  
  
“谢了，Falcons。”待他们着陆时，Steve拍了拍Sam的肩膀。  
  
  
“No problem，Cap。”  
  
  
“额等等。”Steve看了一眼那些体型越发恐怖的大嘴猴，又看了一眼不远处明显陷入僵局的Wanda和Natasha。“你叫上Tony和Vision，就你们几个能飞的，从上方攻击，协助我们。”  
  
  
“收到。”  
  
  
Falcons飞向天空，Steve左右环顾了一下，飞起一脚将一旁的重重的石块击向向自己冲来的大嘴猴。  
  
  
“大嘴猴……真形象。”  
  
  
“Cap！”私人频道传来Sam的声音。  
  
  
“怎么了?”  
  
  
“Iron man不回话！他现在还在那里攻击飞船！”  
  
  
该死。  
  
  
Steve不禁有些焦灼，他调到公共频道：“Iron man！Falcons需要你！”  
  
  
“What?知道了我来了。”  
  
  
“你怎么回事?！我们在战斗！你不要走神！”  
  
  
“我没有！”  
  
  
“Tony你是不是还听不见?”Natasha的声音突然横入，Steve一愣，带有疑问性的叫了一声Natasha的名字。那句“你说的是什么意思”还未说完，Tony突然在频道里有些崩溃的喊了一声：  
  
  
“我现在除了Steve的声音和那些吵死人的大嘴猴声音以外！你们谁说话我都听不见！对没错Thor！我他妈解不开你好弟弟的魔法！”  
  
  
Steve脑袋轰得一下，像是被打了一样，他整个脑袋里都在【Tony他竟然在这个事情上对我说谎。】和【Tony骂了脏话。】这两件事情上来回滚动，像时代广场上的大屏幕一样，说实话他也不知道哪件事更让他生气，他也无力去纠结这些了，他摘下头盔，吐了口气。  
  
  
“你，你先回基地，你这样不安全，我们会解决的……”  
  
  
“Smash！！！！”  
  
  
事实证明，Hulk或许会迟到，但Hulk从来不会缺席。  
  
  
平民这时也疏散的差不多了，Thor活动了下脖子，右手轻轻握拳，一丝闪电在拳头处若隐若现，并在一瞬间扩大，双眸化作银色。Thor猛击地面，一瞬间雷鸣电闪，不少大嘴猴被劈了个干净，配合着Hulk的【就是要打你】的不讲理攻击，稳定住了局面。  
  
  
再次胜利后的复仇者们决定举行一场派对，Steve否决掉找人来跳舞助兴的提议后，在Tony房间里找到了正在和Fury视频张牙舞爪争执不休的Tony。  
  
  
“我知道！不就是几栋楼吗?你别那么激动！重点是我的复仇者们解决了问题不是吗?”  
  
  
我的复仇者们。  
  
  
这个称呼莫名让Steve心里某个地方软了一下。  
  
  
“你们是解决了问题，但你能不能解决解决你耳朵的问题！我们不能依赖一个听不见别人说话的钢铁侠！”  
  
  
“我现在不和你交流的好好的吗！”  
  
  
“你是在靠Jarvis给你显示我说了什么！但你战斗的时候做不到！”  
  
  
“我可以做到！Come on我是Tony·Stark！我能解决这个的，我已经和Jarvis着手解决如何在战斗中一边保持分析一边把频道里的声音转译成文字，很快就可以了，相信我……”  
  
  
“Tony。”  
  
  
面前的男人明显身体一僵，迟迟不转过头，Fury似乎也感觉到气氛不太对劲，说了句【等你做出来在和我说】之后便切掉了视频。  
  
  
“Tony?”  
  
  
“听着。”Tony突然转过身盯着Steve。“我很抱歉对你撒谎了，我理解你会生气，我只是不想让你们担心。我会想出办法解决这个的，不会给复仇者们拖后腿……”  
  
  
“嘿。”Steve走上前，坐在Tony旁，伸手握住了Tony的手。“你从来不是我们的麻烦，记得吗?我的确有点生气，我生气你竟然没有想到让我们俩一起面对。”  
  
  
“我只是不想让你担心。”  
  
  
“让我担心？哦Tony，我才不怕为你担心，你也不怕为我担心，不是吗?”Steve望着Tony的眼神里仿佛倒了一万桶棉花糖还拌上了蜂蜜，Tony仿佛感觉那些糖份多的快要溢出来，让他有些难以呼吸。  
  
  
“我爱你，你知道的。”  
  
  
“我也爱你。”  
  
  
  
  
“咳咳，Captain?Mr.Stark?”Scott一手插兜站在门口。“我不是有意打扰你们，不过Romanoff让我叫你们下去……”  
  
  
“你等等?！”Tony又猛地站起来，Steve在他脸上看到了那个熟悉的表情，就像是快饿死的小狗被人投喂了一根火腿肠一样。“你，你再说句话?”  
  
  
“额……我，我们该下去了?”  
  
  
“……Jarvis，说句话。”  
  
  
“我在，Sir。”  
  
  
“我能听见了！”Tony激动地好像眼泪都快出来了，他一把拉住Steve的上衣，抑制自己尖叫的冲动。  
  
  
然后一个用力过猛，撕裂了Steve的衣服。  
  
  
三人面面相觑，Scott非常淡定的闭上眼睛，关上了门，只剩下Steve和Tony在原地相对无言，Tony触电似的把手收回来，尴尬的看着面前的Steve。  
  
  
“我得去，嗯，去换件衣服。”Steve扯了扯身上的衣服，试图让自己不要露出太多皮肤。他望着面前难得露出不好意思表情的Tony，伸手非常自然的捏了一把他的脸，俯身在上面吻了一下。“去楼下等我。”  
  
  
“我还是……”Tony拦住Steve一把拉近，吻上他。

  
“把它全撕了吧。”  
  
  
  
  
彩蛋1：他们一直在床上待到了晚上，直到Natasha拿着手枪上来踹门要杀了他们才从床上起来。  
  
  
  
  
  
彩蛋2：Loki也来到了Party。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
彩蛋3：Tony从楼上追杀Loki追到一楼又跑上来。  
  
  
  
  
  
彩蛋4：罗大盾表示Loki可以经常来，这样他就不用监督Tony运动了。  



End file.
